1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for enhancing the surface of a building block. More particularly the present invention relates to an improvement for cutting material away from the surface of a building block to improve the aesthetic appearance of that surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
The inventor's U.S. Pat. No. 5,496,206, incorporated herein by this reference, discloses an earlier generation of an apparatus for removing a layer of material from a building block to give the block a similarity in appearance to granite and marble.
The present invention is an improvement of the invention disclosed in the above-mentioned patent.